<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Song For You by TheWillowTree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212621">A Song For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree'>TheWillowTree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Secret Santa 2020, Romance, damn it's been a long time since i've tagged xD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra enlists some of her friends' help to write a song for Asami for Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Song For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @mustangsgloves. Happy Holidays and Happy Korrasamiversary, friend! I hope you like it :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a cold day in Republic City, the snow gently swirling around them, as Korra, Bolin, and Mako sat down at Gen’s Coffee Shop. They had been eager to get some warm drinks, and so here they were, three steaming cups of coffee in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Korra! What are you gonna get Asami for Christmas?” Bolin asked, taking a big sip out of his foam-topped coffee mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled. “I wanna write Asami a song.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin’s heart melted, and he cupped his hands in front of his mouth. “Aww, with the lute I got you for your birthday? That is so sweet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that is pretty cute,” Mako said, smiling at the edge of his coffee cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled. “Thanks, guys.” She rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. </span>
  <span>“I’ve been playing the lute a lot and practicing, but the problem is...I, umm, don’t really know how to write a song.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s easy, Korra! You just sing straight from your heart and let your feelings out. I wrote a poem for Opal once and she loved it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra thought of Bolin’s drawings and the letters he had written her, all those years ago. She smiled. “I bet she did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So! What kind of song do you want to write for Asami?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing. I don’t quite...know yet.” Her voice flattened out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s okay! We’ll help you out! Do you have any ideas yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of...everything, really. How much she means to me. What she is. Problem is, I don’t think I have enough words to describe what she means to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww!” Bolin’s lip was quivering now and Korra saw some moisture from the corner of his eyes. “Korra, that is so- that is so-” He sniffled and wiped his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako patted him on the shoulder, then looked at Korra and smiled. “I think that’s really sweet and that’s a great idea.” He took out his detective’s notepad, ripped off a sheet of paper, and set it down in front of her. He clicked open a pen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked at them and smiled, feeling the gratitude welling up inside her. “Thank you, guys. Both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako smiled, as Bolin nodded tearfully, still crying. “Let’s get started.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Writing a song was...actually not that hard. After a couple minutes, they’d gotten a number of things down- Asami’s eyes, her hair, her smile and how much it lit Korra up. The basics, really. The list could go on and on and on, and with every successive thing they wrote, Korra smiled and her heart grew, a bit more. After they’d written those things down, Mako had to head back to work and Bolin went back to Zhu Li’s office to help handle some paperwork. Korra had some business to take care of with the reconstruction of the buildings, so she took out her glider and flew there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was several hours later and with a sore back, that she got to go home. After flying through the streets of Republic City with her glider, she finally made it back, to her favorite place in the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Asami said as Korra walked through the door, bones tired and muscle aching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Korra smiled, dropping her glider and eagerly going to Asami for a hug. She melted into her, like always, and she smiled as Asami kissed her on the forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long day today?” Asami said, pulling away to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra gazed back at her, looking into her eyes. “You could say that,” and felt her heart settling back into its place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several hours later, and they were in bed. Korra had Asami wrapped in her arms and Asami was snoring cutely as she slept. She never believed it when Korra said she did snore a bit, but it was always something that made Korra smile herself. She looked up at the ceiling, this time, Asami snuggled under her left arm. For some reason, even though she should’ve been sleeping, she still could not stop thinking about the song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra let out a sigh, then closed her eyes as she heard Asami’s breaths. Her heartbeat slowed down to match each one. In-out. In-out. She felt calmer in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She debated for a second, then reached over, grabbed her notepad from the bedside table, and set to work.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next day, they were in the dining room on Air Temple Island, Korra at the kitchen table, while the kids crowded around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra had thought it would be a good idea to go over to the island for the day. The place had always brought her a lot of peace and solitude. But its inhabitants could maybe help give her some inspiration too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should confess all your love for her!” Ikki said, excitedly bouncing up and down. “And talk about her hair and her eyes and how she makes you feel fluffy, beautiful rainbows inside that make you light up like sparkles!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra chuckled. “I already sort of wrote that already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did? That’s SO romantic,” Ikki gushed, leaning over her arm to see what she’d already written. “Your eyes are so bright, the way you kiss me goodnight makes my chest feel tight-AWW!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled and hid a secret blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should write how strong you are!” Meelo asserted, standing proudly on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I should write about my muscles?” Korra said, chuckling at the little airbender’s constant show of strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Or, write about how strong she makes you feel. She makes you feel like you’re on top of the world! Queen of the world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck with a hand. “Yeah, she does. Especially when she says a lot of comforting things to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one staying strangely silent about this was Jinora, who was looking over her notes so far. She pursed her lips, tapping her fingers on the table. Korra looked curiously at her. “I think you should write about how she makes you feel more than yourself. How she makes you feel like your soul is complete. How she’s everything to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra nodded and felt her face heating up again, her heart growing ten sizes. “These are all great ideas, guys. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Korra! We love hearing about your relationship!” Ikki chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I wanna write a poem one day too!” Meelo burst out as he jumped into the air with an air blast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinora laid a hand on her shoulder. “I hope it goes well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later, she found herself sitting on the sand, as she watched the gentle wave of Yue Bay. It was a secret spot that the Airbender Kids had shown her, ages ago, and she always went to it to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time was no different. She held her pen and tapped it against her chin as she stared at the notes she had so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes are so bright,” she said. “Okay, that sort of works. The way you kiss me goodnight makes my chest feel tight.” Tight? Is that a good word, or-?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra stopped, suddenly. She felt her presence before she heard her voice. “Whatcha doin’ out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled, as she felt Asami’s arms wind around her, and she leaned back, into the embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sparks.” She kissed her wrist. “Just enjoying the view.” She gently slid her notepad underneath her leg, to hide it. “How’d you know where to find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Asami shrug. “Engineer’s deduction. Plus, I called ahead and Tenzin confirmed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh,” Korra smiled. “Always one step ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami kissed her cheek. “Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat for a while, quietly watching the waves flow. It was always, always a calming sight for Korra, to watch the water just be, but it was even more calming in Asami’s arms. She thought about it now, how she always felt safe in Asami’s arms. No matter where she was in the world, if she was with Asami, she was home. If it was the South Pole, the Earth Kingdom, Republic City- heck, even reading on a makeshift sand sailer through the Si Wong Desert, a sand monster chasing their heels- she was home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra knotted her fingers through Asami’s and she raised them up to kiss her palm. “I love you, Sparks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel Asami’s smile near her ear. She hugged Korra a bit tighter, “I love you too, Korra.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Hey, Korra!” Senna and Tonraq’s voice rang through the phone, and Korra smiled. Although it’d been a week since she’d talked to them, it always made her feel warm to hear their voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mom, hey, Dad.” She beamed as she tucked the phone closer to her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you, honey? We were so excited to hear you’d be calling today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, I’m good!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great to hear, honey! How’s Asami doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra’s heart thrummed. “She’s doing really good! Actually, she’s what I want to talk to you about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Her mother’s voice grew concerned. “Are you two okay, honey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re fine! I, umm, wanted your advice.” She halted. “I’m writing a song for her for Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reaction was immediate. “Aww!” Both her mom and dad cooed through the phone and Korra chuckled. “That’s wonderful, sweetie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really sweet of you, Korra,” her dad said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled, feeling her heart warm up inside. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you need our help with? I’m sure you have everything you wanna say already.” Tonraq’s voice boomed through the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually wanted to ask you what I should add to the song.” She unwrapped her piece of folded notepaper, and read what she had to them. A couple minutes later, she could hear sniffling through the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gosh, that’s...that’s really beautiful, Korra.” Senna sniffled and she could hear her dad blow his nose through the phone. Korra chuckled inwardly. “Thank you. But...is it good enough, do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honey, anything that you give Asami will be good enough, because it came from you. You love her so, so much and anything that comes from your heart will be more than enough for her, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra sniffled and wiped a tear away herself. “Thank you, Mom. Thank you.” She felt her chest growing tight. “But umm...I wanted to ask you, anyways, to get things from your point of view. I want to make it perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asami is very lucky to have you, sweetie.” Her mom smiled. “We would love to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, they talked. For hours. Her mom and dad gave things from their own experiences. They talked about how love and life felt like a safety cushion, like you always had each other’s back. How you could always be yourself, with them. How you always felt safe, with them. They talked about partnership and commitment, the joy of seeing each other every single day, and spending every good morning and night together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra spent the rest of the afternoon, and night, writing and finishing up the song.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was a cold night, unusually so for Republic City, but Korra felt warm with Asami’s hand in hers. They walked through the streets of Republic City, snow falling down on them gently. Asami huddled closer to her, as a particularly strong breeze blew their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brr,” she shivered, gripping Korra’s arm too. “It’s a lot colder today, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled and rubbed her hand against Asami’s side. “It is, but you know, I can’t really tell because I’m from the Water Tribe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami nudged her playfully. “Hey! You don’t get bragging rights. You were practically born in the snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I was. It was a very cold night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami chuckled and pulled her closer, then kissed her on the cheek. “Love you, Korra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra blushed, and smiled back. “Love you too, Asami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked and they talked about the little things, one of Korra’s favorite things to talk about with Asami. How good their seaweed noodles were at Narook’s Noodles, how lovely the snow is, the little snowflakes that landed on Asami’s nose. Little did Asami know that Korra was leading her somewhere until Asami stopped, tugging back on Korra’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait, this isn’t the way home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled. “C’mon, I wanna show you something,” and tugged her along gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came to a small plaza, on the west side of the city. Colorful fairy lights hung around the streetlamps, framing the park in a beautiful shine.It was a quiet, empty plaza, with a few couples meandering on the other side. A fountain burbled gently in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra led her to a bench near a tree, its pink blossoms ebbing in the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Asami asked, raising her eyebrow as she sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something I wanna show you. Trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami’s eyes immediately softened. “Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra grinned. “Just a little something.” She pecked her on the lips. “I’ll be back, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami smiled. “Okay,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra slipped from the bench and ran to the tree, hoping that she could find what she’d asked Bolin to hide earlier this evening. It was a couple minutes of poking around, but she finally found what she was looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked back to where Asami was waiting, but before sitting down, said “Okay, close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re closed,” Asami said, her lips curving into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She quickly unzipped the case and pulled it out, careful not to bang it on the bench. She carefully settled it on her lap, positioning her arms around it. Once she was ready, she took a deep breath. “Okay. Open your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami opened her eyes and immediately smiled. “What’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled, a bit nervously, as she balanced her lute on her lap. Her fingers gently flexed as she ran them over the strings and tapped on the wood. She was a bit nervous, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked into Asami’s eyes, which were staring back at her, full of love. Korra’s heart settled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “A little something that I wanted to give you for Christmas.” She smiled. “I hope you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra took a deep breath and started playing.</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Your eyes are so bright. When you kiss me goodnight, my heart feels so light.</span></em> <em><span>Your smile turns my world around and your laugh puts a skip in my step.</span></em><span>”</span></p><p>
  <span>Her fingers gently strummed the lute, playing the song that she had spent hours memorizing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You make me feel safe like a treasure chest, a thousand beautiful roses at their best. You make me feel bright as the morning sun, beautifully calm as the breeze.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All around them, snowflakes fell gently, as Korra’s voice poured out into the winter air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You make me feel queen of the world, ‘cause baby you’re my forever girl.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Korra blushed a bit as she sang this part, her gaze dropping just slightly. Asami chuckled, shaking her head, but smiling all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Spending good morning and night with you is the best thing I’ll ever do. You could tell me three words, and that’s all I’ll ever need.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked at Asami. She was smiling, with tears streaming out of her eyes, but she didn’t dare wipe them away for fear of missing a moment. She had her hands clasped by her chest, and when Korra looked into Asami’s eyes, and saw her staring back at her, so purely, so adoringly, so-lovingly-, she knew. The love of her life, her girlfriend. The person she felt home with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew she wanted to spend forever with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll love you always, until forever, I’m sure. A life with you, sounds perfect. And there’s nothing else I’ll ever want more.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She strummed the last few notes, finishing it off. Even in the cold winter air, she could still feel her face heating up with a blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami was full-on crying now. “Korra, that was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled, a bit shyly. “I don’t think any words in the world could describe all that you are to me, Sparks. But hopefully, I did a good job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami careened forward and wrapped her arms around Korra, sobbing and nodding into her shoulder. Korra carefully put the guitar down on the ground and wrapped her own around Asami’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Asami,” she said, holding her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami hiccuped and laughed. “I love you too, Korra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra let those words sink into her and sank right into Asami’s arms. Where she would always feel home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn, it's almost been a whole year since I posted xD. I hope y'all like it!! :D<br/>Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers!<br/>My <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3">Tumblr</a>: Give me a hello if you go on it! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>